


Hold On

by sxlmate



Series: HyeRim Escapades [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hyerim, Loona - Freeform, Soft!Hyejoo, Whiny!Yerim, girlofthemonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlmate/pseuds/sxlmate
Summary: "I asked Yerim if it's always her who wakes Hyejoo up for school, she said Hyejoo wakes her up too sometimes. There's this one time where Yerim was too tired and sat on her bed, eyes half opened. And Hyejoo came again doing the 'I'm watching you' gesture to her."Yerim feels too tired to function. Hyejoo is there to motivate her. or at least she tries to.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: HyeRim Escapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the following tweets:
> 
> https://twitter.com/HYERIM_ARCHIVE/status/1303861827235909633?s=20
> 
> https://twitter.com/HYERIM_ARCHIVE/status/1305619543071621123?s=20
> 
> !! lowercaps intended !!

"your warm touch, your soft voice.  
i can’t fall asleep without you."

twilight - loona's kim lip

.・゜゜・ ・゜゜・．

"hyejoo."

"hyejoo~?"

"hyejoo-yah~"

yerim shook the sleeping pup on the bed, growing tired of calling its name multiple times already. the girl was just not budging! the older girl huffed out, getting off from the edge of the soft mattress.

"hyejoo, wake up!" jumping on the bed, (but avoiding to step on the sleeping girl) yerim whined flailing her arms around as she jumped.

hyejoo's eyes finally fluttered open much to yerim's relief. if the younger girl didn't wake up from her jumping, she might've called an ambulance.

the wolf's eyes were still drooping, half-asleep. "what.." hyejoo groaned out. yerim squealed in excitement, but it quickly died down when hyejoo closed her eyes again.

"yah, son hyejoo!" the older yelled out now, jumping faster.

which was a bad idea since.. uh..

_she fell._

"oh my god, yerim!" hearing the sudden loud thud, hyejoo rolled out of her bed. craddling the older girl in her arms, she asked, "are you okay?"

yerim's eyes were glossy, tears threatening to fall. the fall clearly hurt her enough for her to be tearing up.

"oh, no.." hyejoo quickly streched out her long sleeve. the younger girl carefully wiped the older's tears away.

after yerim's waterworks stopped flowing, the latter stopped hyejoo's actions by holding her hand. "hyejoo, it's okay."

hyejoo sighed out. "i'm sorry." her face looked so pitiful. yerim reassuringly squeezed her hand.

"you're acting dramatic." the older brightly smiled. "you act like i'm dying!"

the younger lightly sniffled. "says the one that cried after falling off MY bed!"

yerim placed her free hand on her chest, features cartoonish like."you wouldn't wake up!"

"i woke up the first time you called me." hyejoo cackled. "i just wanted to mess with you."

her jaw dropped. hyejoo really just..

yerim scoffed as she let go of hyejoo's hand. standing up to leave the younger girl behind, but not before informing the latter,

"oh, by the way- we're late for class."

"WHAT?"

.・゜゜・ ・゜゜・．

choi yerim and son hyejoo were two typical seventeen-year-old girls in twelfth grade. the two were close friends despite their personalities constantly clashing.

hyejoo had an intimidating aura and icy cold gaze while as yerim might have a cold stare at times but the girl radiates every good emotion felt to man.

the younger girl loved that about her.

hyejoo might be perceived as an emotionless girl, but when alone the girl showered her close friends with plenty of love and affection.

the older girl absolutely loved that about her. especially when hyejoo would pamper her out of the blue.

゜゜

here the two were vibing out on their comfy couch, gripping on their little controllers. the seventeen-year-olds had their eyes trained on the brightly colored tv screen.

the older read the game's title in a ridiculous accent.

"for that," hyejoo picked the infamous red capped italian-american. "dibs on mario."

yerim whined out. "hyejoo, you said i could play as mario!"

the younger waved her off. "i don't remember saying that~" she scrunched up her nose at her in a teasingly way.

hyejoo's signature bratty laugh (practically a screech at this point) rung around their tiny living room.

reluctantly picking the green capped taller italian-american, yerim scowled as the classic game soundtrack played.

the two looked at each other, a smile curving up their lips. they then start yelling along the beat until their throats hurt.

゜゜

yerim's eyes were beginning to droop. she lazily fumbled with the buttons on her small controller.

hyejoo glanced at the girl beside her, noticing how the older was visibly sleepy already. pressing a button, the game freezed displaying the text 'paused' on screen.

"huh?" yerim pressed her pause button, thinking she accidentally pressed it. "why is it not playing.." she slurred out.

"sunshine, are you sleepy?" hyejoo suddenly cooed making the older girl lopsidedly smile at the nickname.

yerim mumbled out _'yeah'_ and rubbed her eyes as she watched hyejoo stand up to quickly turn off the console along with the tv. "what time is it, hye?"

the latter spared a glance at the clock hung up on the wall, her eyes bulging out. "its 12am.." hyejoo cleaned up their little mess.

"oh, okay." yerim closed her eyes, letting the sleepiness take over her. hyejoo looked at her half-asleep friend, raising an eyebrow. the older girl would usually panic at how late it is, but she was _that_ tired for not to care.

nearing the the older girl, hyejoo gently tugged on her arm. "sunshine.."

even though yerim's body was giving up, she suddenly thought about what the younger did in the morning. thinking it'd be payback, she let her body go limp and slowed her breathing.

hyejoo squinted her eyes at the 'sleeping girl', she waited for any other movement other than her chest rising up and down.

"yerimie.."

cracking her joints, hyejoo prepared herself for her next action. gently tucking her arms under yerim's figure, she breathed in a huff of air as she carried the older girl.

yerim squeaked out a noise, clearly wasn't expecting the girl to lift her up. "hyejoo, oh my god." she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and buried her face there.

"oh?" hyejoo raised an eyebrow at yerim. "i thought you fell asleep."

"shut up." yerim sighed out with content, breathing in hyejoo's scent. the latter lightly shook her head before slowly walking towards the older's bedroom.

hyejoo stood by the edge of the purple bed. the two make eye contact. yerim sees the younger's eyes glint with an indecipherable look.

"hyejoo, i swear--"

the latter then threw the girl onto her bed, loudly laughing at yerim's bloodcurdling scream.

"yerim, shush!" hyejoo put her finger up to her lips, shushing the older. "it's really late, you're gonna wake people up."

"what do you mean 'shush'!?" yerim furrowed her eyebrows, glaring at the younger. "you just threw me on my bed!" she waved her arms around to emphasize her point.

"i saw the light, hyejoo.."

the younger girl cackled louder than before, wiping away the tears from how hard she was laughing at yerim's antics.

hyejoo's laughing eventually calmed down. "whatever you say, yerim." she smiled at her before turning to leave the girl alone.

yerim grabbed onto hyejoo's wrist, pulling her in making the younger girl fall onto her bed.

"what the?"

hyejoo had a somewhat upset expression which fizzled out when yerim wrapped her limbs around her.

"no, you stay."

"and if--"

"whether you like it or not, son hyejoo."

shivering at the use of her full name, hyejoo shut herself up. yerim snuggled closer. the younger grunted in annoyance, but let the older girl do whatever.

it wasn't like she completely hated it. in fact, she secretly loved it.

after a few minutes of silence, hyejoo softly called out, "..yerim?"

"yeah?"

"good night, sunshine."

yerim didn't respond, but only gave the younger a nuzzle on her neck which was enough for hyejoo.

.・゜゜・ ・゜゜・．

"yerim.."

"sunshine~?"

"yerimie~"

hyejoo lightly patted the older girl's belly. "yerim."

the said girl shifted in her bed, facing away from hyejoo. "five more minutes.." she said, waving off the younger away.

"sunshine, we have class.." hyejoo informed, thinking the girl would instantly wake up.

"i'm still sleepy.." yerim fully covered herself with her blanket. "go away."

"wow." hyejoo hopped off the girl's bed, glaring at the older as she walked away.

゜゜

the delectable smell of food danced around yerim's nose making the girl stir awake. "hyejoo?" she croaked out.

"hyejoo.." yerim sat up from her bed, messily trying to fix her bed hair but she made it worse.

sleepiness made her clinginess worse. yerim wasn't aware of that. hyejoo was painfully aware though.

tiredly flailing her arms around, yerim began softly whining out for a specific girl.

whilst the older girl was acting like a toddler, hyejoo was softly singing out in the kitchen. the younger girl skillfully cooked their breakfast.

tugging her earphones off as she turned off the stove, hyejoo carefully plated the food. she walked over towards their little dinner table, setting the two plates on it.

grabbing a two sets of glasses and utensils, she neatly set the table. hyejoo hummed, satisfied with her work.

hyejoo skipped over to the older girl's bedroom. her lips curved upwards into a small smile. knocking softly on the open door, hyejoo put on a serious expression as she leaned on the doorway.

yerim turned her head towards the door, eyes drooping again.

hyejoo stuck out her two fingers, pointing to her eyes and to the very sleepy girl. yerim wasn't even fazed to the scary gesture. the older girl just whined again.

"hyejoo, why'd you take so long.."

"huh?" hyejoo dropped her arm down. "did you call me?"

"yeah." yerim jutted her bottom lip out, pouting excessively.

sighing, hyejoo gave into yerim. "i'm sorry, sunshine." she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

yerim leaned on hyejoo's shoulder. "it's okay." she buried her face on the younger girl's shoulder. "at least you're here now."

"i'm always here."

"yeah," yerim got off hyejoo just to show off her signature bright smile. "you always are."

"i love you for that, hyejoo."

"you know that i love you too, yerim."

**Author's Note:**

> this is part one out of three of HyeRim Escapades. hopefully y'all are going to enjoy it. <3
> 
> twt: sxlmate


End file.
